rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SarahDomain
Hi! Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Michael Lumator page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Demise36 (talk) 17:52, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Location articles are not allowed on the wiki because there is no way to make them without violating multiple Guide Article guidelines. Additionally, due to you recreating the article, even if it could have been restored, it now can not. The page you have recreated has been deleted, as it violated our Spam and Vandalism policies. Jagex named me Able Tis (talk) 02:46, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Hello SarahDomain, I'm leaving this message for you in response to your message to Teh Alch, who spoke to me about the points you brought up. I'm going to respond to you with bullets to try to keep it clear and straightforward. * You made a good point about the explanation written in the Category:Location page; it's ambiguous in a way that could possibly be confusing, and we'll look at trying to clear it up, so thanks for bringing that to attention. * The page that was removed (in its original form) detailed game-exclusive information, such as the names of NPC's who can be found there, that has no relevance to public role-playing and, instead, belonged on the RuneScape Wiki. (This violates policy 7.1.) * I understand that you've explained you were going to expand on this content by adding information about your personal roleplaying there, but such content belongs in a personal article, such as a character biography or a roleplaying group page, not a public guide because it is specific to you and your own circle of players. In addition, presenting information about your personal activities at the abbey would be considered transient information (against policy 7.2) because it would stop applying to present roleplay the moment you moved on to something else. * If there is a roleplaying group currently active and playing at the Citharede Abbey as the Citharede Abbey (which is to say, probably not the Acadamy of Heroes), you are welcome to create an in-character history article about the important chronological events taking place there. * I also understand that you wanted to expand on the page by presenting a guide to the canon, lore-backed daily lives of the sisters. Regarding this point, an article is more than welcome, but was simply framed incorrectly. An organization guide for the structure and culture of the Citharede Sisters, like we have for the black knights or the guardians of armadyl, is more than welcome. It just won't be a location article and can't contain information about your personal activities and stories. * The other policies were, for the most part, not violated by the original version of the citharede article. There was no concern about bias in the article that was removed. * I believe that you have already been told by Teh Alch that the original article cannot be restored. Normally, an article that has been deleted can be restored, but because you remade an article over the original deleted one, even if an admin were willing, the option to restore the page is no longer available. Admins cannot restore it even if they want to - in the future, if you have a grevience about an admin action, bring it to us on a talk page instead of creating spam, which sometimes has adverse effects like this. If you have any more questions, bring them to any active member of the admin team in a polite way and someone will surely get back to you. -- SsVivid (talk) 18:25, November 3, 2013 (UTC)